how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kennen wir uns?
'Kennen wir uns? '''ist die erste Folge der vierten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 22.09.2008 in den USA und am 28.11.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt ''Zukunfts-Ted erzählt seinen Kindern, dass die längste Pause im Leben von jemandem, die Pause ist, nach dem man jemandem einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat. Bei Ted kommt diese Pause, nachdem er Stella einen Antrag macht. In dieser Pause stellt er sich all ihre möglichen Reaktionen vor, jedoch nimmt sie den Antrag schließlich an. Daraufhin verbringen Ted und Stella den Sommer glücklich verlobt, Barney muss nach seinem Unfall an einer Physiotherapie teilnehmen und Marshall langweilt sich, da er immer noch arbeitslos ist. In der nächsten Szene beschwert sich Robin im MacLaren's Pub über ihren unseriösen Job bei MetroNews1 und als sie einen Scherz macht, lacht Barney als einziger, viel zu laut darüber. Am nächsten Tag bringt Barney Lily dazu, in seine Wohnung zu kommen und beichtet ihr, dass er in Robin verliebt ist. Lily will ihm helfen, wenn er verspricht, in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr mit Bimbos zu schlafen. Barney versucht Robin anzurufen, hinterlässt aber nur eine kurze, verschreckte Nachricht gefolgt von einem unerfolgreichen Telefonat. Lily schickt Barney schließlich auf ein Date mit Robin, bei dem sich Barney überhaupt nicht wie üblich vethumb|left|400px|Barney redet mit Lilyrhält: Er ergreift nicht die Gelegenheit, Sexwitze zu machen, ignoriert den großzügigen Ausschnitt der Kellnerin und fragt Robin nach ihren Gefühlen. Danach bringt Robin die Kellnerin April dazu, mit Barney nach Hause zu gehen, indem sie ihr sagt, er sei der Second Base Man der New York Yankees. Als Robin gegangen ist, sagt Barney April, dass er ihr an jedem anderen Abend gesagt hätte, er sei der Second Base Man, aber an diesem Abend könnte er es nicht, da er in Robin verliebt ist. Als Lily das hört, ist sie gerührt, jedoch kommt dann April aus Barneys Schlafzimmer und Lily realisiert, dass Barney sie angelogen hat. Obwohl Barney sagt, dass er ansonsten die Wahrheit gesagt hat, verlässt Lily wütend die Wohnung. Barney sieht auf die Uhr und schaltet den Fernseher an, um Robin bei den Nachrichten zu sehen. Er schaltet den Fernseher mit einem Lächeln wieder aus und geht zu April in sein Schlafzimmer. Unterdessen hat Ted Zweifel, ob die Verlobung nicht doch überstürzt war, da er Stella noch kaum kennt. Als sie ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden muss, da er nichts von ihrer Erdnuss-Allergie wusste, beschließt er sie besser kennen zu lernen. Dabei findet er heraus, dass sie sthumb|356px|Marshall und Ted sehen sich Star Wars an.einen Lieblingsfilm, Star Wars, noch nicht gesehen hatte. Marshall überredet ihn dazu, ihn sich mit ihr anzusehen, da er findet, dass Ted keine Frau heiraten sollte, die Star Wars noch nie gesehen hat. Als Ted sich den Film gemeinsam mit Stella ansieht, merkt Stella, dass es Ted wirklich wichtig ist, was sie über den Film denkt und verbannt schließlich Ted und Marshall in Teds aus dem Zimmer, damit sie sich den Film in Ruhe ansehen kann. Als der Film fertig ist, sagt sie Ted, dass sie ihn toll fand, jedoch sagt sie Marshall, dass sie den Film nicht leiden kann, aber sie sei bereit, für Ted so zu tun, als ob. Gaststars *Sarah Chalke als Stella Zinman Musik *Frédéric Chopin – Waltz No. 7 in c sharp minor, Op. 64,2 Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Ted erzählt "Witzige Anektoden". Zum ersten Mal tat er dies in der Folge Erste Male. *Diese Episode ist direkt an die letzte Episode Wunder über Wunder angeknüpft. Anspielungen *Ted und Stella sehen sich den Film Krieg der Sterne:'' Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung – Special Edition an. *Ted sagt, Stellas Augen hätten die Farbe eines Ozeans nach dem Sturm. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Westleys Augenfarbe in dem Film Die Brautprinzessin''. High-Fives *Barney erhebt die Hand zum High-Five, als er einen Witz über Bimbos macht. *Ted macht ein High-Five durch das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum zu seinem jüngeren Ich, welches sich immer eine Freundin gewünscht hatte, die Star Wars mag. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4